Hartbreakin'
by Moon Prynces
Summary: Wade reflects on the inevitably bad outcome to his potential relationship with one Dr. Zoe Hart. (drabble) Pre-episode 1x07


11-1-11

7:59pm

Summary–Wade reflects on the inevitably bad outcome to his potential relationship with one Dr. Zoe Hart. (drabble) Pre-episode 1x07

**Disclaimer–I do not own Hart of Dixie, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Hartbreakin'**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

He didn't need to see the future to know this wasn't gon' end well.

They weren't compatible in the obvious (and most important) ways.

She was definitely different than the girls he knew and surely he was nowhere near the types of guys she'd seen.

But hey, who was thinkin' about romance anyway? It was clear from the beginning that he was just lookin' to have some fun with the new doctor in town (though only because she turned out to be a _she_ and was more than just some _average _out of town chick).

That...didn't quite turn out like he'd hoped.

Yeah, there was her little slip-up after their first meeting (because although he had initially hoped for it, he hadn't expected it – not to mention they didn't get all that far) and the near fatal kiss during the heat wave (which probably would'a just complicated things...the woman was a magnet for trouble). But for once he wasn't lyin' when he said nothing happened between them.

Guess things didn't turn out like she'd hoped either, probably still regrettin' each instance and finding something to blame her behavior on (alcohol and then the weather).

The point was – even settin' aside their backgrounds – they were far too different for anything other than platonic feelings to reign. She wasn't the type to hit and run, and he was always lookin' for a skirt to chase (and do more than just chase).

Anyone with eyes could tell she treated her relationships the same way she treated her profession: seriously. After knowin' her for more than a week he could tell she was always preparing for the future. Whether that was with her job, her address, or the guys she dated (or didn't date).

He was not her type, and likewise. He would rather take things as they came, including opportunity. He didn't much see the point in worryin' about the future or considerin' consequences. (Until she came along and opened her mouth.)

But hey, fun wasn't limited to the notches on his bedpost. The sometimes stifling sexual tension between them could be overlooked or ignored when the situation called for it. It didn't make things harder, worse, better, worth it – whatever. It made things _interestin'_.

Which he happened to interpret as fun.

I mean, livin' in the same town with the same people who had the same ideas and lifestyles their (his) entire lives did get to be a bit monotonous, even if familiar.

He knew how most people in this quaint town would react and behave and they stuck to it. She, on the other hand, was somethin' new. Different than the town he knew all too well. (And definitely different than the _girls _he knew all too well.)

Still, he'd tried to peg her in the beginnin'. Maybe she'd be the aloof, business woman type who enjoyed one night stands in lieu of actual intimacy. (Alright, that was hopin' for a bit much.)

But then he'd come to realize (after that incident in his car) she was more like some hopeless romantic schoolgirl beneath that big girl attitude.

It was almost too easy, for a moment. That she wasn't all that different than some of the chicks he knew – the types that just needed a bit more work (the types that he knew _how _to work).

She wasn't that predictable though.

A city chick, yeah. A bit uptight, determined and self-righteous. And then there was their ongoin' battle as she tried to demean him while he took joy in pointin' out when she was wrong, needed help and should forsake her pride. (Why couldn't she just be the type to find his southern charm appealin'?)

But she was the size of a twig with a mouth the size of Lavon's house and a heart, apparently, the size of the entire town (which she demonstrated over and over again).

He would'a understood it if she was good enough to pretend to care, draw people in and use 'em. After all, wasn't that what everyone thought about people from the "big city"? That they were rude, insincere and fake?

Except she wasn't.

She was a bit too nice, cared more than he thought she should and tried harder than he expected.

She wasn't as "city" as he (and everyone else) thought.

Still, even he (with all his southern charm) wouldn't be goin' outta his way to help someone who'd snubbed him or let the chance for recognition pass by (would he?), surprises that he was kinda pleased to take note of.

Maybe they had some common ground after all. Her and the town, that is.

_Anyway_...because she was not from around these parts (nowhere _near_ these parts) they clashed. Like all the time. Woman could not take a joke or advice (or invitation) if her career depended on it, he was sure.

So how could he resist their banter? She didn't flirt back like every other female within five miles. She tried to insult him in any way possible, with that little cheeky smile on her face as if she'd said somethin' totally innocent.

Their interaction was somethin' else, alright. Different, in this way that almost...kind of...(he hated to use this word) _excited_ him. (Not always the part in his pants, mind you.)

Maybe it had to do with her bein' from the big city and him bein' from a small town. Or that she was a good girl and he was bad boy. Or that even though he knew her type (or thought he did) so well...she would not bend to his will.

Her barbs and sarcasm didn't make him back off. And, maybe he was imaginin' this but, it almost seemed like she enjoyed their little back and forth too. She wasn't exactly avoidin' him when she could and her mocking of him wasn't as mean-spirited as it could be.

Talkin' to her was, well, fun. Good for a laugh, somethin' to brighten the day a bit more. And like he'd said, he wasn't too sure but maybe she saw it that way too.

Okay. So they had some chemistry. That's nice.

But chemistry doesn't lead to happily ever afters or whatever.

Did he hav'ta bring up the deadline she sang every day for that first month? She was only gon' be there for a year before drivin' off to her precious city– island– _whatever_.

In fact, less than that now that he thought about it.

And they were both fully grown people. There was no chance he'd ever leave this town, this life, behind for her. Or that she'd stay here for him.

Not that there was any inkling of romance between them anyway, just a what if.

He wouldn't fit in with New York and she– Well, actually she fit in decently in Bluebell... But she already had her life planned out to a tee.

This town was only the means to an end, a detour on her path to a big future she had waitin' for her.

Besides, they were actually friends (though he was pretty sure she wouldn't admit such a thing unless faced with another ghost or copperhead situation). It was nice to have someone else to talk to on a regular basis other than Lavon or the patrons of the Rammer Jammer. And despite the rough start, they could have an almost amiable conversation.

He enjoyed teasing her (for the previously mentioned reasons; she's different, they have chemistry, the banter is _enjoyable_), but he was quite sure that the two of them hooking up was no longer likely to happen. (Not that he would mind if it did.)

He helped her out the way friends do, had her back even when she said she didn't need it.

It was actually a bit endearin' how she was always try'na help people while pretendin' she didn't need any herself. Maybe if she just stopped being so stubborn she wouldn't get into half these messes and he wouldn't have to get her out of 'em.

Because, hey, if anyone else paid attention to her little adventures then he wouldn't be the one wandering out in Settler's Woods or driving her to the Hooper House or even spending an entire night carefully preparing a pot of gumbo.

Obviously he was a better friend than Lavon. Then again, poor guy had his own lot of troubles, what with bein' the mayor and all.

Their relationship was decent, and maybe a bit necessary. She was an outcast, after all. And he was a bit of a loner.

Better that they became friends in a town that just loved gettin' into each other's business.

Point was, there was no way him and Dr. Zoe Hart could ever be romantically involved.

And even if he did have a soft spot for her that was more than just friendship, he wasn't likely to act on it.

And even if they did somehow _get involved_, it just wouldn't work out. She would be leavin' and he would be stayin'.

He shook his head at the notion that this could have easily turned into the marketable story of big-city girl falling for small-town bad boy with both reforming to fit each other... Yeah, sure, if this were some brainless Hollywood romance.

It just wouldn't end well.

How'd he know?

...

Well, since she opened that big mouth o' hers and got him thinking about the future... He could already tell he was gon' miss her sarcasm and little adventures.

And maybe he had considered the consequences of them _getting involved_ and the tragic end to such a relationship.

But mostly, he was thinkin' that...he was glad they were so different. It made things interestin', for _both_ of them, after all.

**xo end xo**

**This was** written before episode 1x07 The Crush and The Crossbow came out. It was actually finished in the AM hours last night, but I forgot to put the day and time.

Anyway, I'm not so sure how I feel about this… I mean, I tried. (Like really hard.) And while I was hoping there would be a more positive ending and leaned toward the Zoe/Wade relationship, it came out sounding a bit bitter, neutral, and blah.

It was just difficult to write because it's hard to get inside Wade's head. The accent is a big part of it. But also just his thoughts in the way they're worded. Certain phrases, analogies, _words_ that I would use are not things that I feel Wade's character would. It would just seem a bit awkward hearing them come from his lips and wouldn't make sense when you look at where he's grown up.

This story isn't my bashing of the Zoe/Wade pairing because I'm actually a fan of it. But I'm a realist and I can imagine Wade thinking that him and her wouldn't work out, because in all honesty, look! It does seem like an impossible situation, doesn't it? I hate when people rush the writing, the plot, and the characters. I'm not looking to get to the end right away (unless the ending is truly unknown). I like the journey. To see how you get to that predictable, desired end.

Anyway, as you can tell from the date at the top, I've been working on this on and off since the beginning of the month. I only got my butt in gear the past two or so days, coming out with a better outline to the few jumbled hundred words I had at first and trying to turn this into something coherent that flowed better. Still unsure how I feel about it...

Thanks for reading, and I would love to know what you think.

11-15-11

2:42am


End file.
